Inmortal
by Barakkeda
Summary: Spock recuerda todas las veces que esa palabra fue pronunciada entre él y Jim: inmortal. Porque Jim era inmortal, y dolía. Spirk.


**Inmortal:**

 _Que no morirá nunca._

 _Que perdura indefinidamente en la memoria._

La primera vez que la palabra "inmortal" fue pronunciada entre nosotros fue un juego para Jim. Una y otra vez su cuerpo humano frágil se rompía, dañaba y sangraba, sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho por remediarlo. Jim nunca me permitió interferir en sus decisiones concernientes a la seguridad de la tripulación. Era él quien se sacrificaba y fin de la discusión. El doctor McCoy regañaba a Jim, preocupado, sin duda. Jim, por su parte, reía feliz, sin miedo a lo que podría haber sucedido. Esa actitud me aterraba más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y al doctor por igual, esa preocupación mutua nos unió para retener a Jim y mantenerlo vivo tanto como pudiéramos.

—El doctor tiene un buen punto, Capitán— le dije firmemente, esperando que él pudiese comprender, aunque fuera un poco, lo frágil que en realidad era—. Usted es el miembro más importante de la tripulación. Es la prioridad del equipo de seguridad, del personal médico y, es además, mi prioridad como Primer Oficial.

Él me sonrió, cálido, con ojos azules imposiblemente brillantes. No creo poder perdonar a Jim Kirk por sus ojos, son injustos para alguien como yo. Son trampa, son un engaño del universo en contra de mis creencias, mi cultura y mi especie. Él es, por sí mismo, una trampa.

—¿No te lo he dicho, Spock?— susurró ronco, cansado y juguetón, sin duda alguna—. Yo soy inmortal.

El doctor bufó y le dijo a Jim que si seguía pensando así la próxima vez lo dejaría desangrarse. Yo estaba muy confundido por su aseveración.

—¿En qué basas tu hipótesis, Jim?— pregunté, queriendo adentrarme más en su mente enigmática.

—Aún no me he muerto, y no es por no intentar. Además me curo muy rápido.

—Es ilógico pensar que eres inmortal porque aún no has muerto. Eso es falaz.

—No, es un elemento, de muchos otros, que utilicé para formar mi hipótesis.

—Eres un ser humano, un mortal. La lógica nos indica que eres, como todo miembro de tu especie, mortal. No existen seres inmortales en tu especie.

—Cuando muera podrás probar que no son inmortal, hasta entonces, no puedes probar o disprobar mi hipótesis. Tal vez soy el primer miembro de mi especie inmortal.

La segunda vez que el término fue pronunciado entre nosotros, Jim lloraba. Estábamos en una nave pequeña que se estrelló en el océano. El señor Sulu, Jim y yo íbamos en ella, pero una malfunción desplomó el vehículo. Nos hundíamos con rapidez y Jim estaba atrapado. Ni siquiera yo, con mi fuerza, pude sacarlo. El estaba acostado contra una pared de la nave, y una viga aplastaba su pecho. Levantaba la cabeza, hacia nosotros, porque si la recostaba quedaría sumergida bajo el agua.

—Váyanse, es una orden— nos dijo. Lo negamos y seguimos intentando—. Spock, Sulu, ¡es una orden! ¡Quedarán atrapados!

No nos marcharíamos.

—Spock— me dijo él— ustedes no van a morir por mi culpa. Salgan de aquí— él lloró—. Recuerda que soy inmortal. Busca ayuda en la nave y regresa después y sácame— él me tomó el rostro con sus dos manos frías y mojadas, sentí su tristeza—. Estaré aquí esperando.

Después, él hundió su cabeza en el agua y respiró para que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua. Saqué su cabeza, pero él ya no respiraba. Sulu me apartó e intentó revivir a Jim, cuando sentimos el transportador funcionando. El señor Sulu siguió trabajando en Jim hasta que el doctor McCoy lo apartó. Más tarde, cansado y sin un ápice de culpabilidad, Jim me dijo: ¿viste, Spock? Inmortal.

La tercera vez, Jim estaba pálido, adolorido y acababa de salir de un coma de dos semanas. Él había muerto, por su tripulación, por mí. Yo fui quien lanzó la palabra, con la esperanza de que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo. Estaban tan apagados, como si su mente y su espíritu no hubiesen revivido. El doctor dijo que Jim necesitaba tiempo, que él estaba deprimido, se sentía culpable por sobrevivir. Dijo que Jim había pasado por mucho.

—Tu hipótesis parece sostenible, Jim. Parece que sí eres inmortal.

Lamentablemente, él no sonrió ante mi intento de humor. Él se volteó en la cama, con los ojos perdidos, y me dio la espalda. Él necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, fue la cuarta vez que se dijo esa palabra.

—¿Sabes?— me confesó llorando, en el balcón de su apartamento—. No quiero ser inmortal. No quiero estar vivo cuando todos los demás mueran. No quiero quedarme solo.

—T'hy'la, yo estaré contigo siempre.

Él me miró, con sus ojos brillando, confundido.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Te lo mostraré, si me permites.

Y él me lo permitió. Desde ese día, empezamos una relación más allá de la amistad y el amor. Lo abarcaba todo y a la nada. Éramos, como si desde el inicio del universo lo fuéramos. Y hasta el final. Estuvimos juntos, aún cuando estábamos en desacuerdo, y tuvimos una familia, grande y próspera. Pero Jim murió.

Pereció una mañana en el hospital. El día anterior a ese celebramos, con nuestra familia y amigos, nuestro aniversario. Yo no veía la lógica en celebrar el día cuando nos unimos, porque cada día era importante, pero Jim me convenció, y ese último aniversario, con su cabello blanco y sus hermosos ojos brillantes cubiertos por sus lentes, Jim me volvió a convencer que era lo correcto: celebrarlo a él, y a nuestra relación, era lógico, porque era perfección, e imperfección, y nos definía a ambos.

No pudimos despedirnos en persona. El sufrió un infarto, lo trasladaron al hospital y murió en emergencias. Sentí como su luz se extinguía. Le envié todos los sentimientos pacíficos que pude, a mi Jim, mi T'hy'la, y él envió su amor hacia mí.

Él murió hace cinco meses y, ahora estoy seguro, completamente seguro: su hipótesis era correcta. Jim Kirk es inmortal. Porque no puedo olvidarlo. Porque nunca podré. Porque es una leyenda y el mundo, el universo, no podrá olvidarlo. Porque, a pesar de lo ilógico del pensamiento, lo sigo sintiendo conmigo.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: Esta idea surgió de una pequeña discusión sobre si un ser humano puede ser inmortal y creí que Jim y Spock podrían, perfectamente, discutirlo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc..., son más que bienvenidos._

 _Nos leemos!_


End file.
